The molecular mehanisms of membrane transport processes have been widely studied for the past thirty years. The mechanism of ion permeation due to model compounds across artificial bilayers has also been widely studied. The model compounds which serve either as carriers or channels in artificial membranes were either from microbial organisms (antibiotic ionophores) or synthetic compounds. At present, evidence is accumulating rapidly that proteins embedded in the membrane can serve as carriers or channels. Moreover, several such transport proteins have been isolated and reconstituted in artiticial systems such as vesicles and black lipid membranes. A few examples are: the anion channel and glucose carrier proteins from red blood cells, Ca2+ carrier from mitochondria, and H+ channel from mitochondrial ATPase. The purpose of this conference would be to bring the experts and new scientists in this field together to exchange methods, ideas and experimental approaches in order to facilitate the road into the under standing of the molecular mechanism of ion transport through the actual transport proteins.